


Hate

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks too much like him. Sounds too much like him. His heart beats too closely to the rhythm of his. False, false, false- England was not America. He didn't look or sound like him- didn't act like him. England was England, but that doesn't change the fact that he can see bits of America in the older nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Meme!

He looks too much like him. Sounds too much like him. His heart beats too closely to the rhythm of _his._ False, false, false- England was not America. He didn't look or sound like him- didn't act like him. England was England, but that doesn't change the fact that he can see bits of America in the older nation.  
  
Russia knows hate better than most, knows the bite of jealousy and the sting of rage. He knows that he's always hated England- that this blinding _jealousypainangerrage_ has always been there- long before America or the Colonies were even thought of. His hate isn't limited to allies or missiles or space. He hates them all, but just now- even with his cock buried inside of England, England who is clawing at his back and snarling and sobbing- weeping hate and vengeance with each gasping breath, he can't think beyond laughing blue eyes and a traitor's bright smile.  
  
He comes viciously with England's name on his lips and America's grin stretched across his face. In this war, there is room for only one hate.


End file.
